story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaspard (NSI)
Gaspard (ガスパル Gasuparu) is a bachelor in Story of World: New Sunbeam Island. Gaspard is good at smiling when he works, but has a hard time opening up his heart to others. He can sometimes be sensitive, and has a very sarcastic kind of humour about him. Gaspard likes to cook food as much as Michelle enjoys eating it, and so she will be your rival for his affection. Below is a brief description of getting married in Story of World: New Sunbeam Island''. For more information, click here.'' Gaspard is available from the beginning of game, therefore he can be interacted right away. In order to get married, the player has to raise the candidate's relationship at least Green Flower, view the Events that trigger upon reaching the required flower colour, own at least Stage 2 House, and get the Flower Jewel. The player can see how many flowers they have by looking into the bookshelf inside their house at any time. Note: If there are more than two participants at the first Rival Event, the player must talk to each person (or one of the other participants) for 7 days in a row, and then the event will trigger on day 8. Example: To experience Gaspard and Michelle's first rival event, talk to Hugo to view this event. *Michelin Patisserie *14:00 to 16:00 *Not on Monday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Gaspard (Boy Player)/Michelle (Girl Player) at Purple Flower only OR the player is married *Have talked to Hugo for 7 days Frustrated by Gaspard's earlier remark that she isn't a good cook, Michelle confronts him and decides to prove that she is. Gaspard tries to explain that he was only kidding but she doesn't listen. As she prepares a dish for Gaspard and serves him, various observers remark on how delicious it looks and Gaspard tries it. Gaspard is amazed by the dish and compliments her and initially flattered, Michelle stops to ask if he's making fun of her. Gaspard claims he isn't, suggesting she should become professional, and Michelle happily perks up and he agrees not to tease her anymore. ---- *Michelin Patisserie *14:00 to 16:00 *Not on Monday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy *Gaspard (Boy Player)/Michelle (Girl Player) at Blue Flower only OR the player is married *Carla at a Purple Flower (10,000 XP) or less Michelle brings her newest dish to Gaspard to try one day and he compliments how much better it is than her usual dishes. Michelle feels very happy and admits that initially she wasn't sure he would like it, which flatters him severely. Encouraged by how well she did, Michelle eagerly gets to work finding another recipe to make. ---- *Seafoam Town *14:00 to 16:00 *Not on Monday *Sunny weather *Gaspard (Boy Player)/Michelle (Girl Player) at Yellow Flower only OR the player is married Gaspard notices that Michelle has seen the note he left on the bulletin board for her and invites her to join him by the fountain. She accepts and they head to Melusine Avenue, where he confesses to having feelings for her. Gaspard explains how it was love at first sight for him when they met at this location, and he claims that no matter how she feels about him he will remain by her side. He then requests a Flower Jewel from her if she feels the same way. Michelle is surprised and asks how she could obtain one, and Gaspard explains that Mr. Javi has the only one he knows of. Knowing how risky it is, she decides she must obtain it and she decides to take off, with Gaspard wishing her luck. ---- *Michelin Patisserie *14:00 to 16:00 *Not on Monday *Sunny weather *Gaspard (Boy Player)/Michelle (Girl Player) at Gold Flower only OR the player is married Michelle approaches Gaspard and confesses to him. He is surprised by this, but his response leaves her baffled. He then presents her with the Flower Jewel, much to her surprise. Michelle asks if that's real and he claims it is, then asks if she will marry him. She agrees. On the day of Rival wedding ceremony, the player will get a phone call from a rival of their gender, telling that they are invited to the wedding. The Rival Wedding takes place 1 year after the rival's proposal event. A bell rings as white birds fly past, and camera shows both Gaspard and Michelle. They walk up to each other then face forward happily as an applause is heard. After the wedding party is over, the day will automatically end and you will wake up next morning. The player won't be able to do any of his/her farm work, but everything will be okay. Two months after Gaspard and Michelle married, talk to Michelle anywhere while she has a red cross floating above her head. She will tell the player that they are thinking about having a baby. Two months later, Gaspard and Michelle will have a baby girl named Giselle. Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island characters Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island Bachelors